Le colis de chocolat
by TormentedDreams
Summary: Matt rentre à l'appartement après son boulot mais Mello ne l'accueille pas à la porte comme à son habitude... Dans le salon, il tombe sur une boîte de chocolat vide.


_Une petite idée qui m'est venu en allant sur le site "Dans ton chat" (Oui, un site avec un nom pareil existe.) _

* * *

><p>- Matt, on devrait se débrouiller pour la fin de journée, tu peux rentrer.<p>

- Ha ? Ok, à jeudi alors.

Le patron du magasin de jeux vidéo où je travaille a l'air d'être content et confiant quand on ne le connait pas. Mais moi je sais qu'en me disant ça il veut plutôt dire « Matt, tu peux rentrer avec ou sans toi de toute façon ce foutu magasin ne vend rien. »

Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre quand même je vais pouvoir rentrer jouer ! Et voir Mello aussi. Bien sur.

En ce moment il doit s'ennuyer et vider toutes les armoires de chocolats donc je ferai mieux de passer en acheter avant. C'est fou les quantités qu'il en mange. On peut se dire, ouais il aime le chocolat comme tout le monde mais moi j'ai plus tendance à m'inquiéter… Un jour il va grossir d'un coup. Toutes les calories qu'il a amassées depuis l'orphelinat se poseront sur son cul. Il sera d'une humeur encore pire que d'habitude… Comme une fille qui a grossi d'un kilo, vous savez, ça fait tout un plat pour rien du tout.

Ne lui dites pas que je l'ai comparé à une fille…

Je vais lui prendre 15 tablettes au lieu de 30. De toute façon, il ne les compte même pas, tout est mignon tout rose tant qu'il en a dans la bouche. Suffit de les lui donner stratégiquement !

J'ai l'impression de nourrir un animal domestique maintenant. Après la comparaison à une fille… Oh mon dieu s'il savait ça.

~ **De retour à l'apartement** ~

- Mello, je suis rentré !

… Pas de réponse et pas de Mello dans le salon. Juste une boîte… Du chocolat, bah tiens. C'est un colis on dirait, pourtant nous n'avons jamais rien commandé… Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, c'est toujours moi qui va lui acheter du chocolat. L'adresse c'est quoi… C'est cela, en vérité c'est pour l'appartement d'à côté. Il l'aurait juste laissé trainé dans un coin mais comme c'est du chocolat… Celui là alors

- Mello ? Tes où ?

Toujours rien. Il est peu être en train de faire une sieste… Hé hé, je vais aller le rejoindre alors. Il sera peu être d'assez bonne humeur pour quelque chose d'autre… Comment ne pourrait-on pas être de bonne humeur pour ça de toute fa… Tiens, non, il n'est pas dans la chambre non plus.

- Bah Mello ? Melloooooo ?

*CLANG*

- Ha, Mello, tu es dans la cuisine ? Qu'est ce que tu…

- Merde… Saloperie… Laisser tomber une tasse… Tu trahis tes amies ! Eeeh parce que oui, les tasses se sont tes amies… Tu les remplies tout les matins tu sais… Aaah, eh Matty !

- C'est moi oui… Est-ce que ça va? Tu es en train de…

- C'n'est pas moi Matt !C'est elle!

Rien qu'en l'entendant parler je saurai deviner à des kilomètres dans quel état il est… Et là, c'est quelque chose qui n'arrive pas souvent. En plus, Mello ne ferait pas _ça_ en temps normal.

- Tu es saoul Mello ?...

- Eeeeh ! Je suis pas saoul !

- Si… Tu es saoul. Attend moi deux secondes.

Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose… Le paquet de chocolat… « Figurines de chocolat, _alcoolisées_, chocolat au lait et chocolat noir. »

- Humpf, je suis pas saoul moi…

- Si et c'est les chocolats regarde. Tu es tellement gourmand, tu t'es direct empiffré…

- Aah… Ils étaient bons…

- Ha ha, je veux bien croire vu ta tête… Viens là, tu en as sur tes joues.

C'est mignon. Il a l'air tellement innocent comparé à son caractère de d'habitude. Les rares fois où c'est arrivé, je me suis toujours dis que c'était dangereux. Les personnes à qui il fait du mal d'habitude pourrait profiter de ce moment de faiblesse pour se venger…

Il devient las et se laisse faire. Sinon je ne pourrai pas les lui lécher les joues en ce moment hé hé. Je vais le porter jusqu'au canapé, on ne sait jamais ! Il pourrait trébucher sur un des emballages de tablettes chocolat qui traîne ici. Ou trébucher sur ses propres pieds… Vu que son corps est en mode « mousse ».

- Eeeh Matty…

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Comment… Comment tu peux savoir…

Je le pose gentiment et m'assis à côté de lui.

- Que tu es saoul hein ? C'est facile, il y a ta voix qui change et…

- Humpf…

- Mello… Tu étais en train de discuter avec la cafetière et les tasses depuis 10 minutes…


End file.
